


For You, Anything

by Isbjorn



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, seungchuchu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbjorn/pseuds/Isbjorn
Summary: Eclairsent me prompt #35 “You heard me. Take. It. Off." for Lee Seung-gil/Phichit Chulanont!





	For You, Anything

Seung-gil was  _not_  a pleasant person to be around and he went to great lengths to keep it that way. When Phichit Chulanont made it his mission to change that Seung-gil wasn't at all worried. There had been people before, some of them women, that had tried to get a kind word or even a smile out of the Korean skater and all of them had failed.

He hadn't held back the biting comments that popped into his head when the Thai skater pushed into his personal space. When Phichit cheered him on during practice or called his name in the halls after competitions he turned up the volume on his headphones and kept walking. But as the years passed he found himself getting dragged out to dinners with the podium family +1 hyper friendly Phichit.

Suddenly nowhere was safe. Phichit was always there, running into Seung-gil at a coffee shop or practice, smiling like the sun had just fought through the clouds for the first time in weeks. His eyes glittering as he talked about this or that Twitter feud or some hashtag that was "trending."

At first it was just another way every person Seung-gil didn't strictly need annoyed the hell out of him. But then, it slowly became a matter of glancing up from his notes to see if the Thai skater would interrupt his lunch. Seung-gil found himself walking to the rink closer to the dorms or hotel Phichit was staying in and applying for competitions with the Thai skater's name listed.

As he watched the man practicing one day he realized suddenly that he was genuinely paying attention. Instead of scanning for weaknesses or ways he could one up the skater he was tense in anticipation of every landing and impressed by every jump.

 _This man is going to be the death of me._ The thought was a terrified whisper at the back of Seung-gil's mind. Despite it all, Seung-gil somehow found himself spending more and more time with the other skater until, with almost no discussion beforehand, they had moved in with each other in Detroit.

Phichit had already lived in the city with Yuuri when they had first begun skating and he loved the city. Seung-gil found a disappointing lack of trees and too many crowds of people.

This particular night was one of the ones that made Seung-gil wish he had suggested moving  _anywhere else_. There were people everywhere and as the fourth person brushed against Seung-gil's shoulder he nearly exploded in rage. Instead of biting the man's head off he ducked into the first alleyway he passed and pulled out his phone to view a map of the city.

Phichit had always warned him not to use the side streets and to stick to the main roads but Seung-gil was tired and annoyed and done with being surrounded by obnoxiously loud people. Besides, the back streets couldn't be that bad. Seung-gil was actually beginning to feel a bit smug about how little human interaction he had encountered going the more "dangerous" as he got closer to home when he turned a corner and ran smack into a large man holding a purse. The man's eyes went wide, mouth gaping.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man sputtered. Seung-gil looked past the man to see a woman cornered against the wall breathing heavily.

"Walking." He replied flatly. The man's brow furrowed and he tried to pull himself up intimidatingly.

"You better turn around and  _keep_  walking then." Seung-gil raised one brow and cocked his head to the side.

"I need to go this way to get home." The man in front of him looked vaguely confused for a second before shaking his head.

"No, you know what. You too! Take off your jewelry and hand me your wallet, tough guy." The woman's breath hitched behind him.

"He... he has a knife, mister!" Seung-gil glared at the man in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

" **You heard me.** " The man said, reaching for his pocket and dropping the purse on the ground. Mud splattered onto the floral pattern and flicked onto the shoes of both men. The woman clutched at the fabric at the sides of her shirt. " **Take. It. Off.** " The man withdrew a knife and gestured at the watch on Seung-gil’s wrist.

“No.” It wasn’t even a choice. An image of Phichit, laughing and gently chastising him for not mentioning his birthday, flashed before his eyes. He could still feel the Thai skater’s fingers grabbing his arm and pulling him down the street to the shopping mall. They had spent an hour there looking into random shops and, as much as Seung-gil hated pointlessly wandering around, he had to admit it wasn’t the worst birthday he had had.

Distracted, Seung-gil didn’t notice the man’s fist flying into his face before it was too late. On instinct Seung-gil curled inward and used his bag to swing into the side of the guy in front of him. For once Seung-gil was grateful of how heavy his skates and other equipment made the thing. The woman took the distraction as a perfect time to jump on the muggers back and after blinking away the stars in his eyes Seung-gil dropped his bag and gave the mugger a matching black eye. Phichit was nearly apoplectic when Seung-gil got home and forced him to sit on the couch with a bag of frozen peas over his face.

“What happened? Are you sure it feels okay?” Phichit worried, small fingers running over Seung-gil’s uninjured cheek and resting against his shoulders. Seung-gil looked up at the man above him and gave a very slight smile.

“I’m great.” Phichit’s eyes widened and then he beamed back at him. They spent the rest of the night curled into each other on the couch. Seung-gil let Phichit thread his fingers through his curls over and over and he reassured Phichit that he was fine every time he asked.  _This man will be the death of me_ ,  _and I’d gladly die for such a beautiful smile._


End file.
